


Where’s the pie?

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, Cas eats pie, Dean cares for Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Farting, Fluff, Pie, Sick Cas, Silly, Stomachache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Dean is concerned about Cas after Cas shows up covered in a with a thick, light red bloody substance all over him, and a swollen stomachDean is in for a sweet surprise when Cas explains what actually happened to him





	Where’s the pie?

One day Cas came home and was holding with what appears to be a bloody angel blade wearing a bloody trench coat and had a noticeable swollen stomach

Dean is very concerned about his best angel friend Cas, after Cas suddenly shows up covered in a with a thick, light red, bloody substance all over him, covering his upper body and a swollen stomach

Dean noticed Cas’ swollen belly right away

Cas’ upper belly is pushed out forward with a large lump in his stomach

Cas didn’t look good at all, Cas looked ill and free in the face.

Cas is absolutely drenched in a wet, red, substance of some sort, and Cas was covered in it, it was covering his white shirt and tan trench coat.

Cas’ clothes were all stained with what appears to be blood

This wasn’t Cas’ blood was it?!

No it couldn’t of been because angels don’t bleed.

Dean thinks poor Cas might of got hurt

Dean rememberers when he first met Cas and after all those bullets fired at him it didn’t seem to do that much damage to his vessel

Cas was practically bulletproof, so it couldn’t of been Cas’ blood all over his clothes could it?

Cas moans loudly in discomfort, and agony

Cas’ stomach gurgled sickly, loud rumbling noises emitted from the angel’s insides

“This is unpleasant” Cas mumbled groaning to himself

“Are you ok Cas”?! “Are you sick or something”? Dean asked alarmed

“I’m ok Dean really” Cas said reinsuring Dean

“It’s just my stomach that’s all”

”Your stomach?, what’s wrong with your stomach buddy?”

”Did someone hurt you?! “If they did so help me I’ll...” 

“ No Dean!” “I’m fine, I have a stomachache that’s all.”

”Are you telling me you have a stomachache Cas?” “But how?” “And why are you all covered in red stuff?”

“I ate too much.”

”But I thought angels don’t eat or get stomachaches?, besides can’t you just heal yourself Cas?”

Dean looks down at Cas’ bloated belly the angel’s bloated belly that looked like it was smeared with blood stains

Cas’ stomach looks rounder then usual, instead of it’s normally flat frame

“Cas your stomach is all bloody and very swollen what the heck happened to you man”? “What in the world did you eat man?” Dean said worried

“Hey Cas, you didn’t by any chance swallow any more souls did you”?

“Dean” “I” BUURRPP! Cas was cut off by a very big, very large burp!

“That’s better Cas sighed in relief

The sudden burp and release of gas from Cas took Dean by surprise

“What the hell was that”?!

”It was a burp Dean, I burped.” Cas said unamused

“WOW CAS! Was that a burp”? “I never heard you burp before”

”That’s because usually angels don’t burp Dean.”

“Cas, what’s going on”?

“Dean I have a confession to make, I...”

“Go on Cas”

“I found a pie eating contest”

“And”

“I entered it”

“And”

“I ate ever pie in sight” Cas said in shame

“You what”?!

“CAS!, YOU ATE EVERY PIE! IN SIGHT”?!

“I didn’t even know you liked pie that much Cas”

“I didn’t think angel’s ate”

“We do sometimes, we don’t have to but we do eat sometimes” Cas admits guiltily

“I just ate way too much...” BEEELLLCCCHH!! “Pie” 

Cas moans rubbing the swell of his rounded and very full stomach

“First hundreds of burgers, then millions of souls, and now this”!

“Yes Dean, I’m so sorry”

“I.. just HIC! really love pie”

“Cas You are an eating machine”!

“For having such a skinny stomach, you can sure eat a lot of food”

“Your stomach is like a bottomless pit!”

“You can even out eat me”

Cas’ face turned red and blushed in embarrassment

“Where do you store it all”?

“In here Cas points to his bloated and very full belly”

“Well I usually just keep it inside me, you see my grace allows my vessel to contain large quantities of materials because my true form is actually gigantic, so I can hold large amounts of substances in my vessel’s stomach all at one time, my vessel can store large quantities of mass without causing any harm to myself, my stomach can stretch enough to be large enough to contain and hold what’s inside it, I ...” Cas starts to answer

“That’s freaking awesome”! “Cas you are incredible!” Dean cuts in.

“You need to show me your true form one day Cas”

“Dean we talked about this before, you know the answer is NO”!

“It’s too overwhelming for humans to see and you could go blind if I show you”! Cas explains

“Aww, come on Cas, please”!

“I SAID NO”! Cas shouted loudly

“Your no fun Cas”

“Kill joy” Dean mumbled to himself

“I heard that Dean, I can hear everything”

“Maybe another time, ok Dean” Cas said hopefully

“Fine” Dean wines folding his arms around his chest and made a sad pouting face wile rolling his green eyes like a child

“What you didn’t save me any pie”? Dean joked

“Well I...” Cas stumbled to answer

“Look at you Cas, your a mess”

Dean starts cracking up laughing looking at the dried cherry juice on Cas’ scruffy chin and around Cas’ mouth covering his lips,

It looks like Cas was wearing red cherry colored lipstick

“What’s so funny Dean”? Cas asked tilting his head confused

“Nothing Cas”

“Your a mess”

“O my silly angel, I’m just glad you’re alright”

Cas stomach let loose an another’s auto-able grumble with unease

“Dean I think I have a tummy ache”

“Want me to rub your belly Cas”?

“I would love that very much Dean”

“O Please Dean rub me”

“Sure thing Cas, anything for my special angel”

Dean starts to gently rub his hand across Cas’ sick tummy as the angry gut grumbled and groaned,

The bloated organ protested growling angrily underneath Dean’s palm, the heavy gas and air pressure inside the angel’s stomach was causing more rumbling to accrue

Dean pressed his hand into the swollen flesh of the angel’s rounded, rumbling, bloated and bulging belly and gently pressed down harder rubbing his hand into the angel’s angry belly in soothing circles and massaging his angel’s stomach

Cas’ grumbling gut gurgled louder and the air pushed out of his stomach and the gas traveled somewhere lower down in his digestive system into his neater region

Cas stood up and asked Dean to

“Pull my finger”

Cas holds out his pointer finger

Dean looked confused at first and said

“What”?

Cas said “My finger, pull it”

So Dean did expecting a window to shader or the lights to blow out

But that’s not exactly what happened

Cas made a big stinky!

Cas let out a unbelievably smelly fart!

Dean covered his nose and ran out of the room and opened a window and sprayed air freshener but it still didn’t work to get ride of the offal, unholy stench that just escaped Cas’ smelly assbutt

The obnoxious has lingered around for quite some time

“What the hell Cas”?!

“That was the fart from hell”!

Did your stinky feathered ass just fart out a soul from hell or something”?

“No Dean” Cas replied

“I’m sorry Dean it was an accident, I couldn’t help it”

“That’s ok Cas I’m just happy to have helped you feel better”

“Thank you Dean I feel much better now”

Dean coughed and said “you’re welcome Cas”

“Thank Chuck you’re okay Cas”

“Thank you Dean”

“But Cas there’s one thing” Dean said slowly and subduedly, stocking the dome of the angel’s, Cas’ full belly

“What’s that Dean” Cas said romantically pushing his stomach belly closer to Dean’s warm palm

“Next time don’t forget the pie”

“If you’re having pie, save me a slice too”

“Sure thing Dean, I will”

“Thank you

“O and Cas”

“Yes Dean”

“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN”!

“I’ll try not to Dean”

“Ok good”

“I love you Dean”

“I love you too Cas”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I copied this story from someone else, don’t worry, I had permission to do so 😀


End file.
